Get Outta My Way
| Label = Parlophone | Writer = Mich Hansen, Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen | Producer = Cutfather, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen, Damon Sharpe, Lucas Secon, Stuart Price | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = "All the Lovers" (2010) | This single = "Get Outta My Way" (2010) | Next single = "Higher" (2010) | Misc = }} "Get Outta My Way" is a song by Australian recording artist Kylie Minogue from her eleventh studio album, Aphrodite. It was released as the second single internationally on 27 September 2010. The song has received genrally favorable reviews from music critics, prasing it as the second single, but some said that the song sounds like a "SodaStream Machine". The song was very successful in some countries as it peaked at number twelve on the UK Singles Chart, and charted at number sixty-nine in her native Australia, making it her least successful single on the Australian charts to date. The song became her fifth number-one single on ''Billboard'''s Hot Dance Club Songs chart in the US and second consecutive number on that chart from the album. The music video was released with the video in September 2010. The song is availible on itunes. Background Kylie Minogue confirmed that "Get Outta My Way" would be released as the second single at the album launch party in Ibiza on 5 July 2010. The song was first made available to the public in the promotional megamix of the album prior to release. "Get Outta My Way" was written and produced by Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen and Cutfather, and co-produced by Stuart Price. In an interview with HitQuarters, Secon described the track as "sexy electro disco with some clever lyrics and some real catchy melodies." He said the song wasn't written for any particular artist and at one point four different artists wanted to cut it as their first single before it was claimed by Kylie. Critical reception "Get Outta My Way" has received mainly positive reviews from music critics. Tima Sendra from Allmusic said that the song had featured some "sass" which was needed threw the album.http://www.allmusic.com/album/aphrodite-r1814540/review Digital Spy's Mayer Nissim gave the song four out of five stars, and wrote: "With its basic heartbeat rhythm, simply-layered sounds and classic arrangement, it's probably the warmest and most unsophisticated thing Kylie's put on plastic in a decade, but it really is all the better for it." Christel Loar from PopMatters gave the song a positive review, stating that the tracks "pulsing pull is irresistible even as Kylie tells her guy exactly what’s going to happen if he just sits there". Rob Sheffield from Rolling Stone commented that "these days Minogue has countless hipster club kids on her gilded jock, from La Roux to Gaga, but "Get Outta My Way" shows why she's still the leader". Nui Te Koha from the Herald Sun stated that the track contains "italo-house piano lines that melt into al dente beats in which Kylie ponders chances and change." However, some critics gave it unipressive reception, due to the sound of the music and vocals. Scott Kara from the New Zealand Herald said that the song actually sounds like a "SodaStream Machine".http://www.nzherald.co.nz/entertainment/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=10657368 Although Nikki from PopMusicNow gave it a positive review for it being a "brilliant song", they did mention that the song sounds like "jell-o, it's very tasty but it's rather light for food.".http://popreviewsnow.blogspot.com/2010/12/4-kylie-minogue-get-outta-my-way.html Although Nima Banaimer from Contactmusic.com gave it a positive review for as a single release, she also however said it was "dated".http://www.contactmusic.com/new/home.nsf/singlereview/kylie-minogue-get-outta-my-way Chart performance "Get Outta My Way" debuted at number eighty-six in the United Kingdom and eventually peaked at number twelve, while also peaking at number eleven in Scotland and number thirty-three in Ireland. The single proved to be moderately successful across Europe where it peaked at number twenty-nine in France, twenty-three in Switzerland, forty-one in Germany and twenty-five on the European Hot 100 Singles chart. The song enjoyed better success in Spain, where it peaked at number eleven and Denmark, where it peaked at number twelve. In Australia however, "Get Outta My Way" debuted and peaked at a low number sixty-nine, spending just two overall weeks in the top one-hundred, thus making it Minogue's least successful single on the ARIA Singles Chart to date, and her first single in eighteen years not to make the top fifty since 1992's "Finer Feelings". The song was also unsuccessful in New Zealand where it too peaked at number sixty-nine as well as only reaching a peak of fifty-seven in Japan. Despite the overall commercial disappointment, "Get Outta My Way" managed to peak at number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart after originally debuting at number thirty-five and ascending steadily.http://www.billboard.com/#/song/kylie-minogue/get-outta-my-way/20210064Z This became Minogue's fifth number one on this chart and her second from the album Aphrodite. Subsequently, Minogue's next two singles "Better Than Today" and "Higher" (her duet with Taio Cruz) both also reached number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart.http://www.billboard.com/#/artist/kylie-minogue/chart-history/5213?f=359&g=Singles As of March 2011, the single had sold 66,000 digital units in the US. Music video Background The music video was filmed at Pinewood Studios in London on 18 August 2010, and directed by British directing team AlexandLiane and features live projections by Frieder Weiss. It premiered on Minogue's official YouTube channel on 3 September 2010. A good part of the video shows the projections of Frieder Weiss. Sypnosis .]] The video begins with Minogue and her dancers moving slowly on a dynamic, fuchsia and mimetic dance floor. Each one of them is surrounded by a glow that follows their movements in real time. Minogue has sports gloves that illuminate her face and body. In the second verse of the song, she appears on stage with white chairs, wearing a gold outfit. The chairs are incorporated to the choreography. Minogue and her dancers later appear dancing in front of a wall that projects more dynamic lighting. Minogue appears on pedestal, which arises from a delicate layer of water. Following an instrumental solo, Kylie walks up a white stairway towards a simulated Sun, accompanied by dancers. The music video then shows a rapid mix of all the previous scenes in the video, returning at the end to the initial dancers on the floor with Kylie. Reception Entertainment Weekly said that "It’s literally just a super-hot Kylie dancing and writhing around on the floor, wearing an endless array of fabulous outfits and being generally beautiful. To put it simply, it’s a video that just makes you smile." AaronAndAndy.com said that Kylie looks "fierce as fuck with one of the hottest knuckledusters in history!". The compared the video to her 2001 video "In Your Eyes" and her 2003 video "Slow" and said that "Stylie Kylie is back!".http://aaronandandy.com/index.php/kylies-hot-knuckleduster/ Currently on Youtube, the official video isn't released worldwide, with copyright ground rules. She later released remixes of the video by 7th Heaven.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9R83Qnw7Vg&feature=relmfu Live performances Minogue's first performance of "Get Outta My Way" was on 5 June 2010 at nightclub Splash in New York City where she unveiled a megamix of her album. She performed the song on British comedy chat show Alan Carr: Chatty Man on 18 July 2010 and on Australian variety show Hey Hey It's Saturday on 21 July 2010. She performed the song on America's Got Talent on 25 August 2010, her first television performance in the United States in two years to promote Aphrodite. Minogue appeared on German television on the Oliver Pocher Show on 17 September, and performed the song on Schlag den Raab on 18 September. She later performed it on Paul O'Grady Live on 24 September, 2010. She also performed it, as part of a hits medley, in her first ever performance in Mexico, on October 23rd, 2010. She later performed the song on the Mexican show "Decadas". She performed it on US Dancing with The Stars and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on 26, 27 October. She also performed the song at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City on 25 November 2010. Formats and tack listings *;CD Single #1 #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 #"Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:35 *;CD Single #2 #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:41 #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix) – 7:20 #"Get Outta My Way" (Mat Zo Remix) – 8:31 #"Get Outta My Way" (Enhanced Video) *;Digital download #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 *;iTunes remixes EP #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix Radio Edit) – 4:49 #"Get Outta My Way" (Kris Menace Remix) – 6:47 #"Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:03 #"Get Outta My Way" (BeatauCue Remix) – 5:01 #"Get Outta My Way" (Steve Anderson's Pacha Extended Mix) – 6:44 *;Amazon.co.uk remixes EP #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:41 #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:37 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Dub Remix) – 7:37 #"Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:03 #"Get Outta My Way" (SDP Extended Mix) – 5:41 *;Masterbeat.com remixes EP #"Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Club Mix) – 7:52 #"Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Mix) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Dub) – 7:36 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Remix) – 7:19 #"Get Outta My Way" (Stuart Price Extended Club) – 5:40 *;Australian remixes EP #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:36 #"Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:36 #"Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Dub Remix) – 7:19 #"Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:02 #"Get Outta My Way" (SDP Extended Mix) – 5:40 *;Australian CD Single #"Get Outta My Way" – 3:41 #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 #"Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix) – 7:20 #"Get Outta My Way" (Mat Zo Remix) – 8:31 #"Get Outta My Way" (Enhanced Video) Credits and personnel *Kylie Minogue – vocals and backing vocals *Lucas Secon – songwriting, co-production and additional keyboards *Damon Sharpe – songwriting, co-production and recording *Peter Wallevik – songwriting, production, keyboards and programming *Daniel Davidsen – songwriting, production, keyboards, programming and guitars *Cutfather – songwriting, production and percussion *Stuart Price – executive producer, co-production and mixing *Pete Hofmann – recording and Pro Tools editing *Alexandra Segal – additional backing vocals *Maime Hladiy – bass *Mads Nilsson – mixing *Dave Emery – mixing assistant *Geoff Pesche – mastering Source: Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Chart procession and succession References External links * Category:Australian pop songs Category:2010 singles Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Songs written by Cutfather Category:Songs written by Lucas Secon Category:Parlophone singles Category:Songs written by Damon Sharpe Category:Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs number-one singles cs:Get Outta My Way da:Get Outta My Way es:Get Outta My Way fr:Get Outta My Way it:Get Outta My Way no:Get Outta My Way nn:Get Outta My Way pt:Get Outta My Way ro:Get Outta My Way ru:Get Outta My Way fi:Get Outta My Way sv:Get Outta My Way